This research utilizes the Operations Research approach to develop a method for effectively allocating high cost health services throughout a planning region. A set of mathematical models are formulated for forecasting service demands, optimally specifing service locations and quantity level, and simulating political restrictions. In order to consider the possible political and social factors which hinder the implementation of optimal solutions, the model will be developed with the collaboration of the local planning agencies in Allegheny County. The extensive data souuces which are available in Western Pennsylvania will be utilized in an effort to develop models whose solutions can be implemented. It is recognized that previous Operations Research approaches to health planning have emphasized abstract models which have not been useful to planning agencies. This research seeks to move towards developing models that can, in fact, be implemented by involving local planners in the formulation process in order to avoid proposing models which do not have implementation potential. This research is concentrating on those planning problems involving the allocation of emergency medical services.